Memories of Autumn
by Yoruno Aozora
Summary: Setiap makhluk hidup pastilah memiliki batas waktu tertentu untuk hidup. Begitulah yang selalu ia pikirkan. Kehidupan yang tak akan berlangsung lama membuatnya malas untuk menjalani hidup. Tapi, sejak mengenal lebih jauh sosok orang itu, kehidupan bosannya perlahan mulai berubah.
1. Prolog

Yuhuu minna~ Konnichiwa

Daripada lama - lama pake basa - basinya, mending langsung baca aja deh fanfic ku ini. Kutunggu review dari kalian biar dapet ide sama tau kesalahan yang kubuat hehehe. Oh iya, karena ini dichapter ini hanya sedikit, aku kasih kalian 2 chapter sekaligus XD

Enjoy it :3

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

Angin lembab yang menyatakan musim dingin akan datang bertiup pelan, memainkan rambut raven hitam miliknya. Uap putih pun langsung keluar begitu ia menghela napas. Musim yang tak pernah ingin ia lewati akhirnya datang. Kejadian itu memang sudah berlangsung selama satu tahun. Tapi, didalam dirinya masih ada perasaan bersalah meski yang bersangkutan sudah memaafkannya. Sosok yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti akan dibawah pohon ini," sindir seseorang.

"Ah, Shin-chan," sahutnya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir kemana perginya orang bodoh yang selalu bersemangat saat latihan," jawab Midorima ketus. Ia menatap kearah Takao yang hanya bergumam sambil memainkan daun momiji merah. Ia tahu betul penyebab mengapa partner latihannya itu menjadi seperti ini.

"Kau masih belum bisa melupakannya?" tanya Midorima hati – hati.

Takao tersenyum. "Meskipun dia bilang untuk melupakannya, tetap saja tak bisa," ujarnya. "Aku masih belum bisa mempercayainya kalau dia sudah tak ada."

"Yah, kau pasti akan terbiasa dengan itu," ucap Midorima.

"Aku tidak yakin, Shin-chan," sahut Takao masam.


	2. Chapter 1

**Dibawah Pohon itu**

_Pertemuanku dengan dirimu mengubah semuanya. _

Sama seperti hari sebelumnya dan akan berlanjut entah sampai kapan, ia akan terus menerus datang dan pulang kesekolah ini. Yang biasanya akan menakutkan untuk orang lain, tapi baginya hal itu tidak berlaku. Usai menerima penjelasan singkat dan beberapa tugas dari guru bimbingannya, ia akan langsung pulang. Begitulah pikirnya. Namun, karena sekarang sudah memasuki musim yang ia sukai, ia berhenti sejenak melihat pohon yang selalu memikatnya sejak pertama kali datang kesekolah ini. Angin malam yang bertiup menerbangkan daun – daun merah itu, juga rambut hitam pendeknya.

"Sedang apa kau disini malam – malam begini?" sebuah suara terdengar yang ditujukan padanya. Seorang siswa yang memiliki rambut hitam yang sama dengannya. Ia tahu siapa siswa itu dan hanya diam, menghindari pertanyaan siswa itu. Oleh karenanya, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan segera pergi.

xxx

Jam weker yang berbunyi sejak tadi, akhirnya membuatnya menyerah dan bangun dari ranjangnya. Ia merasa malas sekali hari ini untuk berangkat kesekolah. Menurutnya, apa gunanya pergi kesekolah jika hanya bisa belajar selama 3 jam. Itu hanya membuang tenaga, waktu, dan mengotori seragamnya saja. Tapi, mengingat ini permintaan dari orangtuanya, ia hanya bisa mengikutinya. Mungkin saja kehidupan yang selama ini ia habiskan didalam kamarnya akan berubah total.

Usai berpakaian, ia turun keruang makan, tempat ayah dan ibunya sudah berada disana duluan. Ayahnya yang pertama kali sadar meski matanya tak beranjak dari majalah yang ia baca.

"Kau rajin sekali," sindir ayahnya. "Akhir – akhir ini saja sih."

"Yah... jika otou-san mengizinkanku untuk keluar dari sekolah itu, dengan senang hati kok," balasnya. "Oh iya ya, jika tidak rajin aku bisa menjadi bodoh seperti otou-san."

"Kureha, kau ngajak otou-san berantem ya?"

"Hai hai futari tomo," sela ibunya sebelum adu mulut antara suami dan anaknya semakin memanas. "Kureha-chan, tidak baik berbicara begitu pada ayahmu. Otou-san juga, jangan memancing pertengkaran."

Melihat ayahnya yang mulai merajuk pada ibunya hanya membuat dirinya menghela napas. Karena tak ingin terlambat, akhirnya ia memakan duluan makanan yang ada didepannya. Kebetulan juga perutnya sudah mengaduh untuk minta diisikan.

xxx

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai sini. Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Yozora?" tanya guru pemimbingnya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan membiarkan guru pemimbingnya itu pulang duluan, berjalan dikoridor yang sudah sepi. Meskipun ia mempunyai pertanyaan, pastilah akan dijawab esok hari oleh sang guru. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa orang yang sudah dewasa justru merasa takut berjalan dikoridor yang sepi. Apa karena sekarang malam atau hal lain seperti hantu akan muncul, entahlah. Yang namanya hantu itu tak pernah ada. Mereka hanyalah sosok fantasi yang dipakai untuk menghukum anak jahat.

Akhirnya ia membereskan buku – bukunya dan berjalan menuju pohon itu lagi. Kemungkinan bertemu dengan siswa kemarin itu memang ada, mengingat letak pohon itu berada disekitar gedung olahraga. Tapi, ia tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk melihat pohon itu lagi. Jika ia mengurungkannya, itu tak mungkin. Bisa saja ini adalah kesempatan terakhir yang ia punya dalam hidupnya yang singkat ini.

Sesampainya dipohon itu, ia duduk dibawahnya, memandangi daun – daun merah yang mulai berguguran. Angin malam yang mengigilkan pun tak ia hiraukan. Matanya terus mengikuti daun yang berjatuhan juga yang tertiup angin. Ia selalu menyukai musim gugur yang otomatis membuatnya menyukai daun – daun yang berubah merah.

_Jika boleh bersikap egois, bisakah Kau memperpanjang umurku agar bisa terus menatap keindahan ini?_

"Aa! Yappari!" seru seseorang. "Sedang apa kau disini? Kau bisa masuk angin loh."

Ia menghela napas dan menatap kearah siswa yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Jika bisa ia ingin kabur agar siswa itu tidak menganggu malamnya ini. Tapi, kelihatannya cukup mustahil karena siswa itu sudah terlanjur berada didepannya.

"Ada keperluan apa denganku?" akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

"Tidak ada. Hanya penasaran saja denganmu," jawab siswa itu jujur. "Aa, sou da. Ore Takao Kazunari. Omae wa?"

"Aku sudah tahu kok siapa dirimu," ujarnya. "Kenapa pula kau menyebutkan namamu? Aku tidak menanyakannya."

"Untuk membuka pembicaraan?" Takao balik bertanya. "Oh iya, dari mana kau tahu tentangku? Apa mungkin kau penggemar beratku, makanya kau menungguku disini?"

"Maaf saja, aku bukan penggemar beratmu," jawabnya ketus. Merasa bodoh meladeni siswa itu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Malam masih panjang dan ia masih bisa mencari pohon yang tepat untuknya berdiam diri.

"Kau mau pulang? Bahaya kalau pulang malam – malam begini," sahut Takao. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Itu tidak pe-"

"Sudah tunggu saja!" sela Takao cepat yang kemudian ia berlari kedalam gedung olahraga. Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat siswa itu sudah memakai seragamnya kembali. Dengan berat hati ia membiarkan siswa itu bersama dirinya.

"Ah, aku belum mendengar namamu," ucap Takao, membuka percakapan.

"Apa itu hal yang perlu?" tanyanya dingin.

"Tentu saja. Jika tidak tahu namamu, aku tidak bisa memanggilmu. De namae wa?"

Ia menghela napas panjang. "Yozora... Kureha..."

"Yozora Kureha ka? Ii namae da na," pujinya. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan sampai larut malam begini?"

"Belajar," jawab Kureha singkat.

"Eh?! Maji de?" seru Takao tak percaya. "Huwah... kau rajin sekali belajar sampai malam begini."

"Tidak. Jam belajarku memang malam," ujar Kureha. "Aku masuk kelas malam. Yah, walau hanya belajar 3 jam sehari."

"Kelas malam? Apa maksudmu? Setahuku, disekolah ini tak mempunyai kelas malam."

"Itu hanya berlaku untukku," ujar Kureha lagi. "Karena alasan khusus, aku hanya bisa mengikuti kelas malam.

xxx

Takao masih melamunkan kejadian semalam yang sangat terasa mustahil untuknya. Ia sudah mencoba bertanya pada guru mengenai siswi bernama Yozora Kureha. Menurut perkataan beliau, nama siswi itu tidak pernah ada disekolah ini, Shuutoku High School. Tak mungkin jika gurunya berkata bohong karena dirinya memaksa melihat nama – nama murid sekolahnya. Namun, jika dilihat dari cara gadis itu bicara ia tak mungkin berbohong.

"Jadi, siapa dia sebenarnya?" pikir Takao. "Hantu? Tidak mungkin. Dia punya kaki dan berjalan seperti yang lain."

"Tidak biasanya kau melamun seperti orang bodoh, Takao," sindir seseorang.

"Shin-chan," ujar Takao. "Yah, sesekali melamun tak apa kan?"

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau masih memikirkan gadis yang bernama Yozora Kureha?"

"Eh?! Dari mana kau tau itu?" tanya Takao terkejut.

"Semua orang sedang membicarakannya," jawab Midorima. "Kau yakin dia bersekolah disini?"

"Sangat yakin, karena dia memakai seragam sekolah kita," ujar Takao. "Yang tidak kumengerti, mengapa semua guru mengaku tidak tahu? Lalu, apa maksudnya kelas malam?"

Midorima hanya diam, berpikir. Ia jelas mengetahui bahwa sekolahnya tak memiliki sistem semacam itu. Jika pun ada, pastilah ia tahu meski tidak terlalu detail. Tapi, yang membuatnya lebih tertarik adalah nama si gadis tersebut. Entah mengapa, ia pernah mendengar nama itu disuatu tempat. Ia berusaha mengingatnya.

"Takao, apa mungkin Yozora Kureha yang kau temui itu gadis berambut hitam dan mempunyai warna mata berbeda?" tanya Midorima memastikan.

"Sou da kedo. Kalau tak salah, warna matanya itu kuning dan biru."

"Takao, kusarankan jangan dekati perempuan itu," ujar Midorima.

"Hah? Naze da yo?"

"Pokoknya dengarkan saja perkataanku," tukas Midorima, mengabaikan pertanyaan Takao. "Hal buruk akan kau rasakan jika bersama perempuan itu."

xxx

Tidak seperti hari sebelumnya dan ia cukup bersyukur hari ini. Ia bisa keluar rumah sebelum waktunya berangkat kesekolah. Suara hujan yang sejak tadi ia dengar pun sudah membuat kakinya gatal, membuatnya ingin cepat – cepat keluar.

"Okaa-san sudah tahu kau pasti akan keluar cepat karena hujan, makanya okaa-san buatkan bentou untukmu," ujar ibunya sambil menyerahkan sekotak bekal makanan. "Pastikan kau tidak kedinginan dan masuk angin ya. Pakai syal dan jaketmu rapat – rapat."

"Sudahlah, okaa-san. Kureha sudah bukan anak kecil lagi," tukas ayahnya. "Pulanglah sebelum matahari terbit. Kau masih ingat kan matahari terbit jam berapa?"

"Wakatteru yo, otou-san," tukas Kureha. "Jyaa, ittekimasu ne."

Aroma hujan langsung menyerbu indera penciumannya begitu ia membuka pintu. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia berjalan dengan santai sambil menyenandungkan lagu – lagu favoritnya. Payung yang menutupi kepalanya dari air hujan pun ia putar – putar, layaknya anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Ia selalu suka saat hari hujan seperti ini. Tapi, tentunya hanya hujan yang turun saat musim gugur saja.

Sesampainya disekolah, ia berniat menuju pohon itu meski hanya sekedar berdiri memandangi daun momiji. Tapi, suara decit sepatu yang ia dengar dari gedung olahraga menarik perhatiannya. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko besar untuk mengintip kedalam gedung olahraga, karena orang itu pasti ada didalam. Dan, ia pun mengikuti instingnya untuk menjauhi gedung olahraga.

Tapi, kelihatannya hari ini adalah hari buruknya.

Suara gesek pintu yang berasal dari gedung pintu terdengar, menandakan bahwa orang yang berada didalam akan keluar. Ia menoleh dan mendapati siswa kemarin sedang berdiri didepan pintu. Sama seperti dirinya yang kaget, siswa itu pun ikut terkejut. Tapi, terkejutan itu langsung berubah menjadi senyum lebar dan segera menghampirinya.

"Huwah... tak kusangka kita bertemu disini, Kureha," ujarnya senang. "Apa kau akan pulang?"

"Kureha? Jangan seenaknya memanggil nama kecilku," sergah Kureha. "Dan tidak, aku tidak pulang. Aku justru baru mau masuk kelas."

"Jangan bohong," ujar Takao. "Kau tau, disekolah kita itu tidak ada kelas malam."

Kureha menghela napas panjang. Baru saja ia ingin menjelaskannya pada Takao, suara yang membuatnya terdiam membeku terdengar. Dibalik tubuh tinggi Takao, ia bisa melihat siswa yang lebih tinggi dari siswa itu. Matanya melebar ketika melihat siswa berambut hijau tua dan berkacamata. Begitu juga dengan siswa itu. Awalnya, ia tidak menyadari karena tertutup oleh payung juga tubuh Takao.

"Ah, Shin-chan, kebetulan sekali," ujar Takao senang. "Dia gadis yang kuceritakan tadi siang. Yozora Kureha."

"Shin... tarou-kun?" gumam Kureha tak percaya.

* * *

><p>Otou-san : ayah<p>

Okaa-san : ibu

Futari tomo : kalian berdua

Yappari : Benar dugaanku

Ore Takao Kazunari : Aku Takao Kazunari

Omae wa : kau

De, namae wa : Jadi, namamu?

Ii namae da na : Nama yang bagus

Maji de : Serius

Naze da yo : kenapa


End file.
